Mounstros de Halloween
by ShiroFubuki09
Summary: Un pacto con el mas allá, nunca debieron meterse con los monstruos, las hijas de todos están molestas, usaron Halloween para llamarlas y ellas desean vengarse haciéndoles padecer sustos horribles, pero podrían terminar enamorándose? -SE BUSCAN OCS- Fanfic por Halloween.


Hola chicas, hola chicos, esta historia tratara acerca de como las hijas de los mounstros de los cuentos, películas, libros, etc; llegan a la tierra el día de Halloween y como se enamoraran de simples humanos, un amor totalmente prohibido. Si alguien gusta de participar acá dejare el argumento y la ficha.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

" _ **Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween, Halloween, Halloween"**_

Como cada año a tan solo 1 día de Halloween se celebraba la llegada del rey calabaza, pero esta vez no llegaba solo, iba con su hija, la cual al igual que varias otras criaturas, hijos de mounstros, los cuales tenían 16 años, sería su primer Halloween en el mundo exterior, aterrando a los niños y niñas de todas las edades.

-Papá no quiero ir a aterrar a los niños! Eso nació para ti, eso es lo que haces- Menciono Charlotte Skellington, hija de Jack Skellington el rey calabaza de Halloween Town, su cabello era negro y llegaba a su cintura, era un cadáver, con algunas costuras al igual que su madre, llevaba una camisa negra con rayas blancas y una falda a juego

Esperaba a sus amigas las cuales al igual que ella tendrían que ir a la tierra a atormentar a los niños, era una clase de iniciación para todos los mounstros; miro a su padre el cual le sonrío y le señalo a su espalda, habían varias chicas más, hijas de mounstros realmente escalofriantes…. Estaban listas para Halloween.

Lejos, muy lejos de ahí, en la tierra un grupo de chicos se juntaron después de un entrenamiento, todos habían recibido una invitación para una fiesta de Halloween en la casa del estratega del equipo

-Una fiesta por Halloween? Bromeas cierto? Ya estamos muy grandes para eso, además estamos cansados- Dijo el delantero principal, Shuuya Goenji

-No seas aguafiestas, además todos necesitamos un descanso, podríamos ver una película, yo llevare el exorcista- respondió esta vez el capitán del equipo, Endo Mamoru

-Además si iras a pedir dulces con Yuuka nosotros lo entenderemos no debes dar excusas- Dijo Yuuto, nadie se metia con su fiesta favorita

Se escuchó una risa por parte de todos, era imposible que ese serio chico aun fuera a pedir dulces

-Muy bien, iré pero deberemos ver si la leyenda es cierto, ya saben para llamar a todos los demonios del inframundo- Dijo serio y miro a sus amigos

-Oye yo no creo en eso pero… No deberíamos meternos con algo así, imagínate resulta ser cierto- respondió Shiro algo molesto por esa idea

-Bueno luego lo decidiremos, entonces mañana en mi casa a las 9 pm-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Muy bien esa es la idea central, mañana publicare el primer capitulo y a medida que vea el tiempo tratare de publicar el segundo también.

Dejo acá la ficha:

Nombre y apellido:

Apariencia humana y de mounstro:

Personalidad:

Padres:

Manera de asustar:

Pareja:

Atuendo de mounstro y de humano:

Acá les dejare mi ficha por si tienen alguna duda, tambien decir que el mounstro puede ser quienes ustedes quieran, si quieren que sea la hija de Dracula estará bien, al igual si quieren que Jeff The Killer sea su padre tampoco hay problema.

Nombre y apellido: Charlotte Skellington

Apariencia humana y de mounstro: Como humana es una chica muy delgada al punto de pareces de anoréxica, bulímica, u otras cosas, sus ojos son negros al igual que su cabello, al igual que su madre tiene una costura que va desde su frente pasando por su ojo izquierdo hasta llegar a su pomulo, y dos cicatrices una en cada muñeca como si se hubiera cortado, llevaba bajo sus ojos enormes ojeras negras, parecía una muerta viviente ya que no tiene mucho color. En su apariencia de mounstro era un esqueleto al igual que su padre, no tiene ojos tan solo una especie de huecos negros, su cabello gris que caia hasta su su cintura.

Personalidad: Al igual que su padre adora Halloween pero tambien piensa que no todo debe ser asustar a las personas, cree que hay algo más aparte de asustar, al igual que su madre cree mucho en amar y la ciencia. Ama asustar y cuando lo hace no hay quien la detenga pues ha sacado el mal genio de su padre

Padres: Jack Skellington y Sally

Manera de asustar: Entra en los sueños de los niños y los tortura, o si no tan solo se les aparece en la oscuridad.

Pareja: Shuuya Goenji

Atuendo de mounstro y de humano (Es el mismo): Una camisa negra con rayas blancas a juego con su falda, medias blancas con un moño negro en la rodilla y zapatillas negras


End file.
